


Providence

by Killbog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: A circular bone saw cutting through a human skull had to be the most awful noise in the world. It was unnatural, but at the moment totally necessary. Once you reach the brain from then on it was all wires, machines, and electricity. It made sense. Extracting every ounce of data from soft grey matter. What had been human consciousness becoming alive again on your computer.Reader X ReaperThe Reader is forced into Talon for her scientific discovery. Reaper is not happy.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Providence

This was the grim shit you hated the most, and you had wondered why you hadn’t hired some muscle-bound goon to help at this point. The trip to the graveyard tonight had been particularly cinematic, fog curling against lichen-smeared gravestones. It would have been more chilling had you not made a particularly funky playlist to combat the eerie climate.  
The kid’s parents weren’t meeting you there, family rarely did want to be around for the unearthing. In fact, they were often totally absent until the deed was done. This kind of thing had to be kept hush hush, it was still against most omnic-human laws. You had considered moving to Malta, where graverobbing was strangely still legal. For a moment you imagined lounging on a sunny mediteraanean beach. Shovel after shovel, digging up the freshly laid coffin. Ice cubes melting slowly in a fruity drink, your toes curling in the sand. The sooner you got this done, the better.  
Hours later, you rose out of the earth, and pulled out your phone. Behind you, the cargo lifter came to life and you carefully positioned it with your remote to hover over the spot. It dropped its arms, lowering to grasp at the coffin. It was worryingly loud to operate the machinery, but it was the only way you could lift the heavy load. You slipped off your headphones to keep an ear out for anyone approaching. When the coffin was securely in the transport machine you maneuvered it with your finger sliding across your phone screen back to your truck. Once it was safely in the bed, you jogged back to fill the hole as quickly as possible.  
All finished and covered in sweat you got into your car, the contents of your bed hidden with a camouflage tarp. Now came the easy part.

A circular bone saw cutting through a human skull had to be the most awful noise in the world. It was unnatural, but at the moment totally necessary. Once you reach the brain from then on it was all wires, machines, and electricity. It made sense. Extracting every ounce of data from soft grey matter. What had been human consciousness becoming alive again on your computer.  
Putting a deceased human's consciousness into an omnic was not something you had decided to do one day. It was after years of fixing and taking apart omnics that the idea had slowly taken shape as a possibility. Then your cat had gotten out one day, getting hit by a passing car. The tragedy of it was never something you fixated on, it was simply cause and effect. And you were going to decide how it ended. That surgery had been delicate work, fixing the nodes to the small brain, treating it like another day bent over the brain of a factory omnic that had gone on the fritz. You had studied the human brain extensively without even realizing it, comparing it to omnic’s memory banks. The comparisons between human and omnic had become something of an obsession to you. Finding where the lines blurred between metal and muscle. There had been cases of living humans being outfitted with omnic parts when they were near death. That had been invaluable to your work. This was just the next step, you had to have faith that this would work.  
There were incredible highs and lows that night, til finally the moment came when you had captured everything. All compressed into a single file. Your cat, from the way it loved to watch you in the tub to how it begged to be let out into the garden. Everything you loved about it, still alive.  
The next step was to get a pet omnic, easy enough. They sold omnic cats online, you could program them however you wanted. You already had everything you needed.  
It arrived the next day, and soon everything was back to the way it had been. Sure, your precious pet was now wires and metal, but nothing could ever happen to it. It still begged to be fed occasionally, always making you smile when it did so.  
But the implications of what you had done became heavy in your mind. You had played God, you effectively had the power to make anyone immortal. But suddenly, it wasn't hard to wrestle with the morality of it when a coworkers kid died. You told him of what you had done and he didn't ask any questions, only begged you to help.  
Now he had an omnic son, and only his wife, him, and you knew it was the real deal. Not some replacement programmed to act like his son.

You started approaching the family of those who met with tragedy. What you did had to stay quiet. Digging up dead bodies was still firmly against the law. You liked it this way, helping others, not drawing attention to yourself. Someone else would figure out to do what you did, if they hadn't already. They could have the fame and fortune. You’d have liked things to stay that way, but of course we can't always get what we want.

“You ever seen that old movie? The one with the head in the fridge?” Sombra queried as the Talon agents waited in the boardroom for a briefing.  
Sigma and Reaper remained silent. While it took Maximilien a moment to search the web for the answer.  
“Reanimator.” He answered smoothly.  
“That's the one.” Sombra smiled and leaned back, seemingly satisfied.  
No one bothered to ask why she had brought up the old movie, more content to wait for everyone to gather before beginning the meeting.


End file.
